This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a vane assembly for a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines, such as those which power modern commercial and military aircraft, typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
The compressor section and the turbine section of the gas turbine engine typically include alternating rows of rotating blades and stationary vanes. The rotating blades create or extract energy from the airflow that is communicated through the gas turbine engine, and the stationary vanes direct the airflow to a downstream row of blades. The plurality of vanes of each stage are annularly disposed and can be mechanically attached to form a full ring vane assembly. The vane assembly can include both stationary vanes and variable vanes.